I promise you
by Sano
Summary: The three magical words that Hakkai has been longing to hear from Sanzo. Yaoi, songfic


I promise you

By: Sano

Disclaimer: These boys belong to Kazuya Minekura. I am not making any money out of this so please don't sue me, I'm only making this fic to provide non-profit entertainment for yaoi lovers out there who hunger for more yaoi fics. The song belongs to Michael Bolton. So no suing!!

Pairings: SanzoxHakkai

Note: The song was just way too beautiful to let a fic pass up, and this is only my third songfic too. Ch' I'm a sucker for sap. Enjoy the fic!!

*^^*

_Oh ooh I will promise you_

_Yes, I promise to_

_Love you for all my life_

_Love you every day and night_

_And I will always be there for you_

# I'll be in your arms and you'll be 

_In my heart_

*^^*

"Sanzo…" Hakkai whispered softly in their bed at night. Once again, a moment of silence passed between them before Sanzo stirred and turned to face him, the bed springs groaning under the weight. It was like a routine they went through every night. That is if they were lucky enough to get a room for the night anyway.

"What is it?"

"I love you, Sanzo…" Came Hakkai's husky whisper.

Sanzo didn't reply, but something flashed in his eyes, pain or sadness or something else Hakkai couldn't tell. Instead, he turned his back on him and moved to his side of the bed, away from him.

Hakkai let him be, turned on his back and wrapped the blanket around his body. He wasn't expecting Sanzo to reply the same way, that's the way it goes everytime. Without another word, he closed his eyes.

When Sanzo was sure that Hakkai had fallen asleep; he closed his eyes, hugging the pillow to his chest tightly. He had hurt Hakkai again. Why did he always cause pain to the people that mattered most to him? Why couldn't he just say it to him? He knew that it would make the only good thing in his life happy.

He ignored the tear that slid down his cheek and whispered. "I love you too, Hakkai…"

*^^*

_I'll love you forever, I promise you_

_We'll be together our whole life through_

_There's nothin' that I, I wouldn't do_

# With all of my heart I promise you

_ _

*^^*

"What's the matter with you?"

Hakkai looked up from the map he was studying when Gojyo entered the room. He folded it neatly and laid it upon the table. "Nothing much. I'm just trying to find a shortcut for our trip tomorrow. Maybe we can get to the next village in four hours if we get a-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Gojyo interrupted. He pulled up the chair across from Hakkai sat down on it, crossing his legs lazily. "I'm talking about you and the corrupt monk." He spat out the nickname as if it were poison.

"Oh, we're fine. You have nothing to worry about, Gojyo." Hakkai replied innocently.

Gojyo slammed his palm on the table. "Dammit Hakkai! Stop it with the mind games!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Mind games? When have I done those?" Though he was smiling, it was obvious that this conversation deeply bothered Hakkai.

Frustrated, Gojyo grabbed the collar of Hakkai's shirt and hauled him up until they were almost nose-to-nose. "I know something is bothering you, Hakkai. And I swear if I found out that Sanzo…I just don't want you to get hurt…" He trailed off and released the youkai.

"You don't know Sanzo. And I know for a fact that I can take care of myself." Hakkai straightened himself and started to walk towards the door, but stopped in the doorway. "I love him, Gojyo. That's all." And then he stepped out.

*^^*

_Oh yea I will take your hand_

_And I'll understand_

_Share all your hopes and dreams_

# Show you what love can mean

_And whenever life just gets too much for you _

_I'll be by your side, to dry the tears you cry_

*^^*

Sanzo got out of bed while the sun was rising, and was just putting on his robes when Hakkai entered the room. He was then offered a smile and a quick hug.

"Slept well?" Hakkai asked. He wasn't expecting an answer so he began to make the bed. But a wrist pulled him against a strong chest forcefully. "Sanzo…" He tried to squirm out of his grasp but gave up. Sanzo was too strong for him anyway. He sighed and leaned into the embrace fully. 

"To what do I owe this very special display of emotion?" Hakkai teased the monk.

"Baka." Sanzo muttered, burying his face into Hakkai's brown hair. "Just shut up." Gently rocking them back and forth, greatly surprising Hakkai. 

They ignored the sounds of the village people outside and continued to hold each other gently, exchanging soft kisses at times. When the knocks on the door got too noisy and unbearable, they untangled themselves. Sanzo sat on the windowsill while Hakkai went to open the door, only to find a very agitated Goku.

Goku ran straight towards Sanzo. "C'mon, Sanzo! Let's get some breakfast already! I'm so hungry!" He wailed. Hakkai watched in amusement as the exchange of words turned into argument. But his mouth turned down into a frown when the erstwhile argument turned into more wails and the sounds of a paper fan being smacked onto a stubborn head could be heard.

"Itai!" Goku cried and sat down on the floor, rubbing his head and staring at Sanzo sadly.

Hakkai decided that it was time to step in and gently laid a hand on top of Goku's head, rubbing the already-forming bump gently. "Maa, maa Goku. We'll go and have breakfast in while ne?" He gave the boy an apologetic smile and turned to the blonde monk. "Ne, Sanzo?" As much as he loved Sanzo, he always reprimanded his lover of his hostility towards the boy. Goku easily got depressed.

Sanzo locked eyes with him briefly and nodded. A mute understanding – or a mute scolding - was exchanged between them. "Aa." He finally answered and glanced down at Goku. "Oi, Goku. Go get the other idiot and we'll go out." He said. Hakkai gave him a nod, a sign that he was doing the right thing. "Now."

Goku nodded silently and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Hakkai shook his head. "You should be easy on Goku, he does look up to you, you know." He sat down beside Sanzo and took his hand. He expected them intently; his fingers tracing the lines on Sanzo's palm, and placing a kiss on the wrist were the pulse was located.

Sanzo sighed. "I really don't know why I picked him up. His voice was getting so irritating that I wanted to give him a punch or two when I saw him." A small smile crossed his lips. "But when I saw him looking at me so stupidly, I lost the impulse." Hakkai smiled and kissed him softly.

"I know underneath all that rudeness and scrolls, there's a really nice person just waiting to come out." He poked Sanzo's chest and was answered with a glare.

"Hakkai?"

"Hai?"

"Why?" 

"Why what?" Hakkai asked and leaned his forehead against Sanzo's, looking straight into his lover's beautiful amethyst eyes.

Sanzo willed himself to tear his eyes away from his companion's, there was too much trust in them. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sanzo found the courage to speak again.

"Why…are you here…with me?"

Hakkai chuckled a bit. "You're serious?" Sanzo nodded. He sighed. "I really don't know what I saw in you. You're rude and short-tempered and-" His words were stopped by the hand clamping over his mouth.

Sanzo glared at him. "I asked you why, not tell me how bad a person I am." He retorted and turned away from him. Hakkai chuckled again and pulled the man closer to him.

"I'm sorry. Okay, I'll tell you." He paused to take in a deep breath. "You know, I wouldn't have really noticed it if you hadn't slammed me against a tree and kissed me like there's no tomorrow." He grinned sheepishly. "I always thought that it was just lust, you know? But while you were kissing me, I knew I didn't want just sex, no, that didn't matter to me." He looked deeply into Sanzo's eyes and whispered. "I just knew that I loved you."

*^^*

_I'll love you forever, I promise you_

# We'll be together our whole life through

_There's nothin' that I, I wouldn't do_

_With all of my heart I promise you_

*^^*

They were approaching a cold district, and it was snowing all around. Surprisingly, Hakkai loved the snow and was humming a distant tune while he drove. 

Sanzo was amused by the look on Hakkai's face. He was almost glowing. And when some snowflakes fell, he would stick out his tongue, hoping to catch one of them. He couldn't even hide the small smile that was playing around his mouth as he watched his child-like lover.

Night already arrived when they arrived in a village; they had dinner and settled into an inn. Sanzo made sure that Gojyo and Goku were safely in their rooms and opened the door to Hakkai's room.

Hakkai was just shrugging into his nightshirt when Sanzo came in and greeted the monk with a smile. "Konban wa, Sanzo." He was expecting Sanzo to push him down on the bed, like he normally did. But that didn't happen; instead, Sanzo was tugging him towards the door. "What are you doing, Sanzo?"

"Let's go take a walk."

"What? But it's freezing out there!" He protested, but Sanzo had gotten him through the door and they were now making their way down the stairs. "Yare, yare desu ne…" He sighed and let the monk lead him. But once they were out the door and into the snow, Hakkai couldn't keep a smile and held onto Sanzo's hand tightly.

They circled the village, all of the shops were closed for the night, and only the glow from the windows lighted their way. Snow was falling down peacefully and covered the trees and the roofs of houses; it looked like it was taken out of a dream.

"Ne, Sanzo…where are we going?" They had arrived in a small lake; the cold temperature already turned the surface into ice. The trees and the lights reflected on the thin ice. "It's so beautiful…" Hakkai murmured dreamily. Sanzo wrapped his arms around him, and Hakkai was glad for the warmth.

"I love you…" Sanzo whispered into his hair.

Hakkai's heart skipped a beat and clung closer to Sanzo, blinking back the sudden rush of tears. "Thank you…" He replied quietly. They could have stayed there for all eternity and it still wouldn't be enough. 

"Well, if you love me, then you'll stay with me forever, ne?" Hakkai pulled away from Sanzo's arms with a slightly mischievous smile on his face.

"Of course." Sanzo answered casually and cupped Hakkai's face in his hands.

"You promise?" Hakkai could almost feel Sanzo's breath on his lips.

"I promise you." Then their lips met, opening the door to new beginnings.

*^^*

_Oh, I will always be in your arms_

_And you will always be the flame_

_Within my heart_

_I'll love you forever, I promise you_

_We'll be together our whole life through_

_There's nothin' that I, I rather do_

_With all of my heart, I promise you _

_There's nothin' in this world I wouldn't do_

_I promise you_

*^^*

^Owari^

I only stumbled upon this song when I read a Gundam wing fic of the same title *waves her HeeroxDuo flag* the song was so beautiful that I began to search for it, but found a song with the same title with different lyrics, which is by Michael Bolton. It was just too sweet that I immediately thought of this. I guess all the people who read this are now being crawled on by ants. Gomen! I can't help but write sap! 

Please review!!


End file.
